Eyeless Jack x Male Reader
by SoulDuster98
Summary: I know I have other stories to finish, but have an EJ one.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness smothered out any light that tried to squeeze through the

cracks in one heavily guarded cell.

The horrid stench of blood wafted throughout the building, emanating from the only cell in the lab.

The figure sat lifeless in one of the stone corners, staring blankly into the never ending blackness.

E/c eyes glanced around with a dullness only achieved when submitted to total boredom.

He was starting to enjoy the little experiments, always having to kill a small animal mercilessly and sometimes, even a human.

The scientists would occasionally be kind enough to let the male rip the corpse open and feast, but lately those chances seemed to be dwindling. Lately there have been less guards around and the scientists haven't come by to wash him in two weeks.

That's why he's been covered in blood and the smell was overwhelming. They haven't fed him recently either, hunger starting to take over his mind. He can smell fresh blood from the halls and panicked screams echoing. Footsteps scrambled to escape whatever unknown threat, eagerness starting to rise in the trapped male.

Maybe somebody will finally rescue him!

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the door to the cell burst open. Instead of the scientists or guards, a tall figure dressed in black stood silently in the doorway.

His face was hidden behind the blue mask he wore and strands of brown hair poked out from his black hood.

The figure stood there, making no move to help, before he turned to yell something down the hall.

"It's not Jeff, but I found someone!"

His tone of voice sounded almost strained or desperate, like he had seen something that shocked him.

The male in the cell blinked owlishly, his gaze wary and somewhat intrigued.

He was confused about this person's tone.

Did he look bad?

Maybe it was the blood?

Whatever it was, the being still advanced towards him.

Suddenly feeling frightened, the smaller male pressed himself closer to the cold wall, straining the chains bound to his wrists.

The other seemed kind of hurt by the action, but still he came closer, holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

Even though his movements were gentle, the scared male still yelped and flinched away when a grey hand rested on his bare shoulder.

He seemed to try and say something, but maybe he hadn't had anything to drink recently because only a small squeak resonated from his mouth. That caused him to start coughing, his lithe form shaking violently from the action.

Again the figure came towards him, and this time he was finally able to speak.

"D-Don't touch me!"

His h/c hair bounced as he once again coughed.

By the time he was done coughing, there were already several other people in the room.

At the moment there were only males in the room, causing the chained teen to start struggling against his restraints.

As the others tried to calm the teen, a female figure finally entered the small space.

In her white hands was a file and from what she was reading, her pale face was that of shock.

"Guys back away from him."

Her black eyes flicked up to make sure they listened.

Pushing through the group, black hair fell off her shoulders as she leaned forward.

Her pale hand touched his shaking shoulder slightly and she watched silently as he relaxed.

Normally she wouldn't be so gentle with someone she just met, but after reading through the file, she thought otherwise.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you."

Jane offered her hand to the nervous boy, but he only shook his head frantically.

Again, his lips moved to try and speak and he was finally able to say something without coughing.

"I c-can't get up."

His face became red as he noticed the raven haired girl knew exactly why he couldn't stand.

Sighing, Jane turned to the group of guys in the room, seemingly considering something.

Nodding to herself, she turned back to the chained being.

"I need one of them to carry you, so don't panic alright?"

His eyes wavered a bit at the thought of being near another male, but he needed to get out of here.

The same guy from before started to come forward again, but Jane stopped him.

"Before you pick him up, everyone needs to know something. "

She paused to make sure the others were listening.

"The reason he's so timid is because one of the doctors had continuously raped him. there's a more detailed description in the file, but I wouldn't read it. Just be slow and gentle with him."

The dark figure beside her nodded and stepped closer to start unlocking the chains bound to him.

Rubbing at his sore wrists, his e/c irises flickered up as he was lifted into strong arms.

Keeping calm, he allowed the male to carry him out into the brightly lit hallway.

Scanning the area, the sight of blood splattered all around was almost beautiful to him.

He hasn't seen fresh blood in weeks and the hunger was starting to feel painful.

As the group ran down the halls, the h/c male swung his arm out and caught a vile from the many shelves adorning the walls.

The green liquid will serve to heal all of his past and present injuries.

He'll be able to walk again after the serum takes effect.

Downing the nasty liquid, his body started feeling weird as the many cuts and bruises on his skin started to heal.

Jumping out of the other's arms, his legs wobbled slightly to get accustomed to walking after years of torment.

After making sure that he didn't need support from the wall anymore, he casually walked on with the group.

They all seemed confused and astonished about his quick recovery.

"Y/n? What was in that vile?"

Y/n seemed to flinch when hearing his name, but he was quick to hide that.

"That was something the doctors used to heal their own injuries with when I would attack them. I don't know exactly what's in it."

Seemingly different and more calm than before, Y/n kept walking forward as the others followed.

Slowing slightly, he just remembered something.

"Hey, weren't you trying to find someone? I heard the name Jeff?"

Everyone perked at the name, meaning he must be a friend of sorts.

Y/n took that as a yes and headed for the only other containment room that he knew of.

Swiping a card from one of the dead scientists, the door was opened and out came a very pissed off Jeff the killer.

Since Y/n was a stranger to him, that's who he lunged at.

Before he could even wrap his hands around the other's neck, the male bent down in a fighting stance and twisted Jeff's arm so that he swung backwards into the wall.

To make sure that a fight didn't break out, BEN bravely stepped in front of Y/n.

As Jeff got up to attack again, he found his friend instead.

BEN quietly assured that everyone was alright and that Jeff was safe.

"Dude chill. This is Y/n and he was trapped here too. He helped find you."

Jeff's permanent smile twitched in irritation, but he just pushed past the others and started leaving.

Thinking that it was fine to follow, everyone took off in that direction.

Y/n knew exactly where they should escape if they stayed in this hall.

Distant footsteps were heard in front of them and the few remaining doctors scrambled down towards them.

They stumbled when they saw what was blocking the hall and dashed forward in an attempt to pass through them.

Y/n's hunger took over at that moment and the first doctor to get close enough was pounced on.

Sinking his slightly sharper teeth into the person's neck, he lapped at the blood flowing freely out of the wound and bit a chunk flesh off.

Before the other doctor could turn to run away, Y/n aimed to punch him in the throat, temporarily catching him off guard.

While being stunned from the lack of oxygen, Y/n skillfully drove his hand through the human's chest and gripped at his heart.

He contemplated on eating the organ, but at the moment they should try escaping first.

Instead, he just tightly gripped the organ until it exploded.

Letting the body fall, he turned towards the others and noticed the shocked faces.

Shrugging in their direction, he continued to walk towards the exit.

It was almost in sight, the freedom he was looking for this whole time.

Y/n started running, a smile plastered on his face for the first time.

He could hear the others close behind and with a newfound strength, Y/n burst through the door.

The sunlight nearly blinded him compared to the lab, but he still continued to smile as they headed off into the woods.

Slowing to a similar pace with the others, Y/n smiled brightly at all of them.

At the moment he was so happy he couldn't thank them, but his smile was enough to show how much he appreciated everything.

"Y/n, why not become one of us? I'm sure Slender would let you live with us too."

Masky spoke up for the first time, Hoodie nodding at his words.

Y/n seemed confused by their question.

"Who's Slender?"

The group facepalmed when they realized he's never experienced anything outside and so he wouldn't know who they all were.

Jane decided to explain their whole origin and what it would be like to join them.

The mention of killing people seemed to spark his interest and he quickly agreed to joining them.

All they have to do now is persuade Slenderman himself that Y/n should become one of them.

To become a Creepypasta…

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

On the way back to the mansion, Y/n grew closer to the eyeless cannibal.

They shared similar tastes when it came to food.

Jack also kept his distance away from the male to not make him uncomfortable.

Since his past was filled with excruciating pain and torture, Eyeless Jack wanted make sure he

didn't frighten the poor being.

Though Y/n seemed scared of him at first, now the male was laughing and smiling brightly at

everyone like they have always been friends.

Smiling behind his mask, Jack realized that everyone else at the mansion will absolutely love

the little male.

Appearing in the distance was the Slender mansion, dark and mysterious, with numerous

windows scattered across the building.

It looked like it could use a good cleaning on the outside, but as the big oak door opened, the

interior was that of a palace.

Just walking into the living room looked like you were standing in a football field.

Y/n stood awkwardly in the doorway, the others that he has yet to meet were all piled up in the

living room, and for a moment he thought of turning back and leaving.

That is, until a large clawed hand pulled him in and squeezed the life out of him.

Splendorman was known for giving hugs, but Y/n didn't like the contact at all.

He wasn't used to such an affectionate touch, especially coming from a guy.

Even though the tall being seemed gentle and friendly, there was an odd aura around him.

The way he was holding the smaller male warned Y/n that these guys were all killers at heart.

Though they all acted as a family, they still went out at night and murdered plenty of people.

The one holding him was pushed away by Jane, who scolded the tall being about personal

space.

Jane was nice and gentle to Y/n, but the male still didn't like her that much.

He only trusted her right now because of his fear of other men.

Pushing that aside, Y/n watched as a faceless man wearing a suit approached him.

The man was incredibly tall and lanky, black tendrils swayed behind him, as if tempting to rip

someone in half, which they had the tendency to do.

He stopped a foot or two in front of the smaller male, extending his white hand for Y/n to shake.

Hesitantly gripping his larger hand, Y/n wondered how he functioned properly without a face.

A slight static sound kept echoing in his mind.

It was annoying, but bearable at the moment.

Straightening to his normal height, Slender motioned Y/n to follow him upstairs.

The last door on the right in the never-ending hall was pushed open and an office came into

view.

Slenderman sat down behind the big desk and pointed to the only other chair in the room.

Y/n nervously sat down and stared down at his lap.

It stayed silent for several seconds before the slender being cleared his throat and spoke.

"I've had several requests for you to join us. You may have heard the static earlier since I was looking into your memories. Like the rest of us, you seem to have had a complicated past. Now, you can restart and destroy those who hurt you."

He paused for a minute to look at the boy's expression.

"I do have to warn you though. There will be times when the humans may capture or harm you, but in this family you will have many to help you. But, if you turn on us or try to harm my family, I will destroy everything that you are. Understood?"

Y/n nodded frantically, having already agreed not to piss anyone off here.

Though Y/n was extremely talented in combat, he hasn't had much time to exercise lately.

The muscles that he had when the doctors were actually somewhat nice to him and let him work

out have been weakened long ago.

He'll have to ask about training sometime.

Slender spoke with him for a few more minutes, just telling him the rules and regulations of

pastas, and then sent him off to his new room.

The transformation to become immortal will be tomorrow, when Y/n has rested and met

everyone else in the house.

Before Y/n was officially alone in his room, Slender warned him of the danger of being human

inside the mansion.

There were many dangerous creatures ready to pounce if he ever stepped foot outside while

being a human and Slender reminded him to stay indoors till tomorrow.

Not wanting to know what other terrifying things may be out looking for him, Y/n just nodded

and quietly asked for the bathroom.

Not having the privilege to bathe himself at the lab, this new environment was slightly confusing

to the male.

After taking about ten minutes to figure out the shower handles and not either burning himself or

getting frozen, Y/n finally stepped inside the warm stream of water.

A sigh of content left his lips and he ended up staying in the bathroom until Jeff rampaged about

having to pee.

Avoiding Jeff's rath, Y/n scurried off to his room and tried to find something to wear.

It seems the only color they provided him with was black, but he didn't care.

These were the first actual clothes Y/n had worn without them having tears or blood on them.

He chose a black hoodie and some grey skinny jeans, not bothering with a shirt.

After putting on some clothes, Y/n ventured back down to the living room and attempted to find

the people he still needed to greet.

After nervously talking with a few of them to get acquainted, Y/n attempted to run away when

Toby wanted to continuously poke his side after finding out that he was ticklish.

Masky and Hoodie were shy and kind, Y/n took a liking to them instantly.

At least they knew not to get to close, unlike Toby.

Sexualy offender also didn't know what personal space was, and the fact that he harassed both

men and women further disturbed Y/n.

Though he was reassured that nothing would happen as long as he didn't take the rose.

Having met everyone he could find on the first floor, Y/n went back up the stairs and peered

into the brightly lit room across from his.

It was insanely white, almost blinding, and tons of medical equipment was stuffed into the room

itself.

There was even a hospital bed and several machines in one corner.

Poking around the room, Y/n noticed another door on the opposite side of the room.

As he was about to reach for the handle, the door was opened and out came Eyeless Jack.

He seemed unfazed by the other standing awkwardly in front of him and slid his way through the

door.

His voice made Y/n jump and he turned to face the masked male.

"What is it?"

His sentence was simple enough, but Y/n couldn't seem to answer.

He just stood there and stared as Jack took out a jar of kidneys from his mini fridge and started

munching on one.

He watched the way Jack's sharpened teeth sank into the kidney and tore off a chunk before it

disappeared down his throat.

Of course, that was all he could see since Jack only lifted his mask enough to eat.

Eyeless Jack on the other hand, was observing the other's eye movements as he kept taking

bite after bite of the delicious organ.

Chuckling ever so slightly, Jack offered a kidney to Y/n, something he's rarely done for anyone.

It could be the fact that no one else in the mansion was exactly a cannibal and for the first time

someone else shared his love for organs.

Y/n took the kidney and held it as if it were a baby, sniffing it and then viciously biting into it.

He didn't even savour the taste, his stomach still not full from his previous meal.

In seconds the organ was devoured and he smiled up at Jack with blood still around his mouth.

Jack smirked back before turning to put the jar back into the fridge.

He motioned for Y/n to follow him to the living room and eventually both got to know more

about each other.

Eyeless Jack also seemed oblivious to a new feeling welling up inside him for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow came faster than expected and Y/n was eager to finally become immortal and

get out of the house.

He wanted to explore the world he's been isolated from his whole life and also train on

how to stealthily kill someone.

Since Y/n was comfortable around Jack the most, Slender assigned them as partners

until the male could handle the job alone.

Tonight, they would head down to a small desolate house on the very edge of town.

A single man lived alone in that house and Slender wanted him dead because he had

gotten his hands on some important information involving two of his proxies.

All they needed to do was bring him into the woods unless he put up a fight, then they

could dispose of him quickly.

They were to head out at midnight when most of the people in town actually go to sleep.

At the moment though, BEN was trying to teach Y/n how to play video games and

surprisingly he learned incredibly fast.

They have been playing for most of the evening and by the time Y/n finally beat BEN at

his own game, it was already time to leave.

Jack motioned Y/n towards the door and off they went.

It was strangely chilly for a summer night, but mysteriously men seem to always be

warmer than women.

Jeff surprised everyone earlier when he loaned on of his older knives to the male for his

first night, saying that it's a thank you for helping rescue him at the lab.

No one would have thought Jeff would do something so nice for once, but Jeff didn't

seem to know what he was doing either.

He seemed indifferent about given the knife to someone he barely knew, but something

compelled him to do so.

Y/n dispersed that thought quickly as the house came into view.

It was just a small one story building, seeming to have a few open windows, which they

would use to the advantage.

Slipping silently into one of the windows, they came across a sleeping figure.

His form was somewhat rigid as he slept, carefully holding a folder close to his chest.

The title read "Masky and Hoodie" and from the looks of it, there was a lot of information

that needed to be destroyed.

How the guy obtained the info in the first place was still a mystery, but it shouldn't be too

hard beating that out of him.

Though before they could even step foot near his bed, an alarm sounded throughout the

house, startling the guy awake.

He had set sensors by each window, set to go off and connect with his alarm if anything

happened while he was asleep.

He jolted up out of bed and headed for the door, his breathing already frantic.

Y/n lept forward and snatched the back of his shirt collar, effectively capturing him.

His attempts to escape the male's grasp were in vain and the folder clutched in his

trembling hands was confiscated.

Eyeless Jack lit a match and burned away the evidence, the man struggling and cursing

the whole time.

He was a hassle to drag into the woods and let Slender dispose of him.

Y/n was slightly disappointed that he couldn't kill the man himself, but Jack was really

sweet and kept his confidence up the whole way back to the house.

They could always go tomorrow and find an easy target.

Instead of hiding in his room like usual, Y/n decided to man up and hang out with

everyone downstairs.

He knew that he could trust the ones around him and every day was becoming easier for

Y/n to adjust.

He also loved being around Eyeless Jack and helping him store organs away in the

fridge.

For some reason, Jack was the only man that the male didn't feel scared towards.

Either way, Y/n knew Jack would never hurt him and their friendship continued to grow.

Sitting down beside said eyeless cannibal, Y/n smiled softly at the calming aura

surrounding the room.

Everyone was part of a family here and that was all the male needed.

Their casual conversation and laughter sounded from outside the windows as a dark

figure lurked just inside the woods.

His smirk grew as he saw the newcomer, that evil endearing smile grew across his many

mouths and in an instant he was gone.

A clouded being that was following the figure observed the mansion and its residents.

He too vanished in thin air, leaving being a puff of what seemed like smoke.

*The next day*

Breakfast could have been more family like if a certain waffle lover didn't tackle

Slenderman himself and proclaim that waffles were the only thing on the menu today.

He insisted on making the waffles and by the time the first one was made, Toby had

already made a mess of the kitchen.

Batter was everywhere and some even landed in Jane's hair when Toby thought he was

a pro at cooking and skewered the batter insanely fast.

That also happened to start a food fight in which Slender eventually banned everyone

from the kitchen and was forced to once again make breakfast.

Eyeless Jack and Y/n had stayed away from the commotion by going up to Jack's

medical room and feasting upon delicious kidneys.

After the whole food incident, the two eventually headed down to the living room and

made sure that the kitchen was clean.

Y/n felt like something was off when they stepped downstairs, but he brushed it off as

nerves.

That is, until Slender's rigid form briskly walked to the front windows and peered silently

outside.

His tendrils were rapidly swaying behind him and once he looked outside they seemed

to flicker.

He turned towards the group of pastas and let out a breath.

Everyone went silent and Masky quietly asked what was wrong.

Slender scrunched up his non face in concern.

"He's here…"


	4. Chapter 4

His tendrils were rapidly swaying behind him

and once he looked outside they seemed to

flicker.

He turned towards the group of pastas and

let out a breath.

Everyone went silent and Masky quietly

asked what was wrong.

Slender scrunched up his non face in

concern.

"He's here…"

Frantic footsteps and major panic spread

throughout the entire mansion.

Knowing what the monster could do scared

even the toughest of pastas, but their

determination to save their home and family

brought everyone together.

Weapons were scattered about the entire

space and Slender even got ahold of his

brothers for extra backup.

Everyone awaited the dangerous being

outside in front of the mansion.

Dark clouds gathered across the sky and

smoke like creatures had risen up from the

ground.

They all emanated from one being in the

center of it all.

The deadliest and most sinister demon

around.

Zalgo…

He briskly walked straight towards the

mansion with quick powerful strides.

His main goal was unknown, but something

inside Y/n told him it wasn't a good one.

Zalgo seemed to be staring right into Y/n's

soul, seemingly locked onto the male.

He was Zalgo's target...

Eyeless Jack stood protectively in front of the

smaller male, although he knew the other

could handle himself well.

Y/n understood his actions and waited

patiently behind him.

His eyes darted around frantically, making

sure everyone was accounted for.

He didn't exactly know how powerful this

being was, but there was a sudden thickness

to the air, making it almost painful to breathe.

His breath caught when Slender made his

way in the center, stopping just a few feet

away from the creature.

Everyone was on edge, just waiting for the

right moment to catch him off guard.

Zalgo and Slender exchanged a few words in

silence before the faceless being teleported

away quickly, a pure black spike replacing

where he had just been.

And the battle begun…

Shadow like figures began advancing

towards the pastas as Slender focused on

Zalgo.

A clash of different weapons rang out as

everyone began the battle.

Mostly everyone attacked the wide range of

cloud people, certain pastas resisting the

urge to help Slender as they knew he could

fight the being himself.

Y/n was at a loss though, he was stuck

between helping his friends or his master.

He decided to just attack the remaining cloud

monsters, swiftly executing over a dozen of

them in just a few minutes.

His triumph was cut short though as a black

spike shot past him, followed by several

more as some even pierced his flesh.

Looking around in surprise, he noticed

Slenderman seemed to have vanished,

realizing the faceless man had left his own

proxies to die.

His own family…

That thought seemed to strike a certain

feeling in Y/n and his power surged through

him once again.

Forgetting the pain of the black spikes still

lodged in his body, the small male lunged

forward, attacking Zalgo head on.

His flexibility made him agile as he avoided

most of the attacks and he swung at Zalgo

every chance he got.

He managed to get a few good hits in before

zalgo finally had enough of him and swung

out, slashing his stomach with his spikes.

Y/n coughed up some blood before struggling

to move out of the way of Zalgo's next hit.

His attempt at moving was futile and he

awaited the sharp spikes to pierce his flesh

again.

But the pain never came and upon opening

his eyes, Y/n came face to face with Eyeless

Jack.

He had taken the blow instead and was

holding his hands out protectively to keep the

spikes away.

Before Y/n could register that EJ was injured,

Zalgo let out an ear piercing shriek of pain.

It seems Slender had come back and he

repeatedly stabbed into Zalgo's flesh, tearing

away at his body in a rampage.

"Do not mess with my family!"

Slender shouted at the now retreating Zalgo.

"I will be back to take what's mine."

With that said Zalgo vanished completely,

leaving everyone exhausted and relieved.

Y/n snapped his attention back to Eyeless

Jack, who at the moment, was trying to keep

himself up.

He trembled before his legs finally gave out

and Y/n caught him just in time before he got

the ground.

The male would've picked the eyeless being

up, but the blood loss suddenly hit him and

he too met with the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The darkness was almost welcoming as soon as Y/n's eyes had closed.

From all the pain he had been through protecting the Slender mansion, the endless

amount of black and the painless moments he had being unconscious were heavenly.

But all too soon that darkness turned to light, and Y/n was forced to open his eyes to

see a very concerned pair of crimson orbs.

Doctor Smiley's eyes widened upon seeing the male awake and he stepped aside to

let another being step up to the bed.

They towered over Y/n as he blearily looked up through tired eyes.

All he could really see was the person's empty black sockets and he instantly knew it

was Jack.

Smiling lazily he tried sitting up, only to whimper in pain as the injuries he received

stung and the dried blood began to pull at his skin.

Eyeless Jack effortlessly pushed the weak male back down and pulled a chair over to

sit next to him.

Y/n sighed heavily as the awkward silence became noticeable.

"Why did you protect me?"

Jack perked up at his question before sheepishly rubbing at his neck.

"You've done so much to protect us already and I didn't want to see you die.

You're too important to me."

He mumbled the last part in a shy tone, looking away from the injured male even

though the other couldn't possibly see his blushing face through the mask.

Unbeknownst to him though, Y/n had picked up on some of the words and his cheeks

tinted pink.

"Why am I so important to you Jack? I'm nothing special…"

The cannibal seemed stunned at his response, almost angry even.

"Nothing special?

Y/n you're the most amazing person I've met here.

No one compares to you."

Eyeless Jack gradually placed his hand on top of the others while he spoke, making

Y/n blush brighter.

Y/n had not felt anything like this his entire life and it confused him.

What were these strange feelings?

"E-EJ um why do I feel so weird around you?

It's like a whole new feeling for me and it makes me embarrassed."

He earns a chuckle in response before a warmth is pressed to his lips in a quick kiss.

It lasts only a second and then Eyeless Jack is gone.

Too stunned to call out for his cannibal friend, Y/n instead presses his fingers against

his lips at the tingly feeling left there.

He had no idea what the other had just done, but in all honesty he craved for more of

it.

Smiling to himself, Y/n lied back down and awaited for Jack to come back to him,

wherever he may be.

*Somewhere in the mansion*

Eyeless Jack splashed more cold water onto his face before glancing back up at the

mirror.

"What the hell am I doing?

He'll never feel the same way about me…"

Sighing unhappily, Jack decided to go on a run for more kidneys and to clear his

mind.

Unfortunately for Jack, someone else had overheard his rambling in the bathroom

and their jealousy grew at the thought of the eyeless being loving Y/n.

"He will be mine either way."

With a grin, the unknown being waltzed towards where Y/n was currently sleeping

and slipped inside.

Glinting in the light of the room was a syringe, held by the culprit who proceeded in

plunging it into Y/n's neck.

"Heh go to sleep…"


	6. Chapter 6

Eyeless Jack x Male Reader Chapter 6

The sound of leather tightening resonated into Y/n's ears and he groaned at the strangled

feeling around his wrists.

Carefully opening his eyes, he was quick to realize that something was seriously wrong.

His arms were bound above his head and the only thing providing any warmth was his black

boxers.

Feeling an onslaught of dread wash over him, Y/n struggled to turn his head and spot

someone standing in the shadows.

He would've called out to the mysterious figure, but the words got caught in his throat as he

recognized the silhouette.

"Jeff… What the hell is going on?!"

Y/n's voice quivered in fear, he knew this situation all too well.

Jeff cackled darkly before stepping closer, brushing his hand against the other's cheek.

Y/n flinched away from Jeff's touch, earning himself a rough slap to the face.

"Don't move or I'll make this even more painful."

He gripped a handful of h/c locks and bit roughly at the male's lips, making them bleed.

Y/n whimpered as Jeff licked at the freshly inflicted wound, giving him a chance to force his

tongue inside the smaller male's mouth.

Y/n tried to fight back, the memories of his tortured past flooding back to him again.

He managed to lean away from the smiling killer, spitting blood and saliva onto the floor.

"W-Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I already went through enough?!"

He shouted the last part angrily, his emotions overwhelming him.

Jeff seemed to hesitate for a moment and something close to pity crossed over his face, but it

was gone too soon.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Maybe I think that Eyeless bastard is getting a little too close to you. I want you all to

myself…"

He got close to Y/n's ear to whisper huskily.

Again the male flinched away, but this time Jeff did not hit him. Instead, Jeff began to remove

some of his clothes, starting with his signature blood stained hoodie.

While unbuttoning his jeans, Jeff moved to take off Y/n's boxers, causing the restricted male

to thrash about.

He kicked as hard as he could in every direction, hoping to stun Jeff and escape.

Unfortunately, Jeff had other plans as he grabbed one of Y/n's legs and strapped it down to

the cold metal table he was on.

He made sure the other's legs were spread for what was soon to come while binding the other

leg down.

At this point, Y/n was close to tears as he felt hopeless and terrified of reliving his past.

"You're a monster…"

The words passed through trembling lips, tears silently falling down the male's cheeks.

Jeff clutched at his stomach and laughed insanely loud.

He pretended to wipe a tear away and proceeded to take off the other's only piece of clothing.

Since the male was tied up, Jeff took his trusty knife and cut the boxers off.

Exposed in all his glory, Y/n shuddered at the cold air on his frigid body.

Jeff stared for a few moments, taking in every detail of the younger male's naked body.

In his eyes, Y/n was beautiful and he couldn't wait to have him.

Licking his cut lips, Jeff stalked closer and got in between Y/n's legs.

He didn't move to take his own boxers off just yet, as he wanted to feel the softness of the

petite body in front of him.

His cold hands circled around Y/ns thighs, slowly moving inwards.

Y/n yelped as Jeff got closer and closer to his manhood, whimpering out pleas for him to stop.

It only encouraged Jeff to move faster, finally gripping the other's member roughly.

Letting out a short scream of pain and shock, Y/n then started shouting for help.

"Shut the hell up! No one is going to find you here."

He reached for the side of the table and got a bottle of strange liquid.

Squirting some on his fingers, Jeff was about to forcefully shove his fingers inside the other

when a voice sounded right behind him.

"Touch him and you're dead."

Jeff froze in place, no one knew of this hideout except for him.

Swinging around quickly to slash his knife at the intruder, Jeff came face to face with the last

person he wanted to see, Eyeless Jack.

He growled at the eyeless being, lunging at him with all his strength.

Eyeless Jack dodged out of the way before grabbing onto Jeff's jet black hair and shoving him

against the wall.

"If you ever think about doing this again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

EJ went to let go of Jeff, but not before slamming his a few more times into the wall.

Stepping away from the pale white killer, Jack quickly made his way to Y/n, making sure not to

look anywhere he shouldn't.

He got one of the arm restraints off before Jeff lunged onto him again, this time piercing EJ's

side with his knife.

Grunting in pain, Eyeless Jack swung his elbow back which connected with Jeff's jaw,

effectively knocking him out cold.

Finally able to tend to the other male, Jack helped Y/n sit up and handed him a blanket to

cover up with.

In an instant he was wrapping his arms around the cannibal's neck.

Jack felt tears splash onto his shoulder and instead of hugging him back, he decided to lift the

other up into his arms and start walking out of the building.

Once they had made it to the front of the mansion, Jack stopped and sat Y/n down.

"Y/n I need to ask, but did he…"

His question trailed off, but Y/n knew exactly what he meant.

Shaking his head, Y/n reassured EJ that he was alright.

Eyeless Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, but checked for any injuries the male could have.

After finding none, EJ was satisfied and picked Y/n up once more.

Upon opening the door, everyone surrounded the poor male and started fussing over him.

Y/n smiled slightly at how caring everyone was to him, but at the moment he wasn't ready to

be around people after what had happened.

EJ gave a brief explanation, saying he needed to discuss it with Slender immediately.

Worried Jeff would come back and try to take Y/n again, EJ took the other to his own bedroom

and made sure he was comfortable before going to Slender's office.

Outraged by hearing what happened, Slender awaited Jeff's return in order to punish him.

Knowing how scary the slender being could be, Jack left it at that and went back to his room.

Y/n had already fallen asleep, snuggled deeply into the covers.

Jack decided to grab a comfortable chair and take a seat next to the bed.

He would watch over the sleeping male and protect him no matter what.

He silently promised to keep Y/n safe and knew then that he loved the male much more than

he originally thought.


End file.
